Take My Hand
by Ranko twin
Summary: Lady&Tramp inspired. Yuugi is a boy who has lost everyone he loves; his parents and now his brother. He feels like no one could ever love him. Yami is a kid gone bad. He is in a gang and has no family left that he wants to associate with. There paths cross one day and life is never the same for them. Will they help each other? Or be each other's worst enemies? AU YAOI


**Ranko: Holy crap! I'm so excited!**

**Yami: You say that about everything. **

**Yuugi: What are you excited about, Ranko?**

**Ranko: Well, ever since I started on this site, I have always wanted to do a Lady and the Tramp crossover and I finally got my lazy butt in gear to write it! Don't ask me why I have always wanted to do it… (shrugs) Just cause. **

**Yami: Ranko, I swear, if you turn us into furries again…!**

**Ranko: Relax, there is going to be none of that! All human, that means I have some manipulating to do. I think you all with be pleasantly surprised what I have come up with!**

**Yuugi: Not to toot your own horn or anything. **

**Ranko: Who? Me? I would never…**

**Yami: Yeah, right…**

**Ranko: What was that, Yami?**

**Yuugi: Ranko twin owns nothing that involves Yu-Gi-Oh or Lady and the Tramp, both belong to their respected owners/creators. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

On a cool, summer's night—June the fourth—twins were born into the Motou household. They were both beautiful baby boys. They both had a black tuft of hair on the heads and little, angelic faces.

The first twin to be born had tan skin, which he had obviously inherited from his mother—being Egyptian. He came out wailing and crying with all of his strength. The second twin to be born had inherited his father's pale skin. This child came out not crying at all. At first they all thought the child was a stillborn until he began to whine from being out in the cold air.

They were cleaned and wrapped up in purple blankets, then handed to their mother. She beamed at her two beautiful sons; then the two boys opened their eyes for the first time and the mother drew in a surprised breath when she saw their strange eye coloring. They both had equally magnificent amethyst eyes that shined just like gems. She held her boys closer to her, weeping at the sight of how beautiful it was.

The two boys were named Heba and Yuugi.

While still being held in their mother's arms, Heba reached for his twin brother with his chubby little hand and grasped firmly to Yuugi's. The Motou's now joked that after that, Heba never let go of his little brother.

They grew up, never leaving the other's side and they were always best friends. Heba protected Yuugi from everything and Yuugi always relied on Heba. When Yuugi was bullied as a child, Heba would beat up the bullies and hold Yuugi's hand as they walked home together. When their parents died, Heba held Yuugi's hand throughout the whole service.

They were never separated from each other.

When Yuugi was scared to go to sleep at night, he would always sneak into Heba's bed and just curl up against his back; their mother used to tell them that it was because that is how Yuugi always stayed in the womb.

The first night they stayed at their grandfather's after their parents' death Yuugi did the same thing.

Now they were nineteen going on twenty, still living with their grandfather, and Heba awoke to a pleasant warmness to his back and light filtering in through the window. He yawned and sat up to stretch. He looked down and smiled softly when he saw his little brother curled up in a ball, looking much like a kitten.

Heba felt the urge rising inside of him…But he couldn't! But…Yuugi was so cute! 'Forget it!' he thought to himself before glomping onto Yuugi's form and hugging him tightly. "Yuugi, I love you so much!" he cried.

Yuugi woke up with a shout of surprise and instinctively pushed Heba off of him before he even knew who it was. Heba fell off the bed and landed on his bottom; he groaned and rubbed his sore tail-bone.

Yuugi clutched the blankets close to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He peaked over the edge of the bed and saw Heba, his legs tangled up in the sheets. "Heba!" Yuugi cried.

"What the hell was that for?" Heba cried in outrage.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"It's my bed! I don't need an explanation for sleeping on it! You're the one who snuck in here in the middle of the night!"

Yuugi pulled his best puppy dog eyes and stared sweetly up at Heba; he added in a lip quiver, just for good measure. "B-But…I was lonely."

Heba blushed and Yuugi could tell he was fighting back the urge to hug him again; yep, he had his brother wrapped around his little finger.

Just as Yuugi predicted, Heba glomped onto him again. "Oh, Yuugi! You know that I can't stay mad at you for long! Why do you have to be so freakin' cute?"

Yuugi giggled and hugged his brother back. This was a normal morning routine for the twin brothers.

The brothers got dressed for the day and went down to get breakfast; their grandfather was out of town at an expedition and they both had to fend for themselves when it came to food.

"So what is your schedule today?" Yuugi asked as he raided the fridge for something to eat.

Heba took a bite of an apple. "Well…" He wiped the juice from his lips. "Atem and I are going out. Says he has something important to tell me…" he muttered the last part to himself. "What about you?" he asked between bites.

Yuugi sighed. "It looks like I need to go to the store." He walked out to the hall to grab his coat.

"You leaving now?" Heba asked.

"Might as well," Yuugi said. "You need anything?"

Heba shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Yuugi nodded and was out the door.

On the other side of town, in an abandoned hotel, the infamous Domino Gang were still sleeping. They were a gang, but they didn't really get into any trouble. Domino was still small and quiet and there were no other gangs to pick fights with so there was really no point.

The Domino Gang was really just a group of runaway kids who refused to go to foster care. They were a "disturbance to the peace," according to the police, so the Domino Police every chance they got would try and lock the kids away and get them into the foster system so they would be separated.

The leader of the gang, who went by the name of Yami, was the first one up. He sat up and stretched, hearing his back pop from sleeping on the cold, hard ground. He looked around at the group of teens that surrounded him; they were all sleeping soundlessly, a few kicking in their sleep or mumbling something intelligible. There were even a few who were lying on top of each other. He smiled and shook his head. These kids…

He got up slowly, still half-asleep and carefully stepped over bodies; he was hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he ate something decent. They didn't really have much money but that was fine with Yami; all he needed was his family and he was fine.

But still, a man's got to eat.

He went over to the place where he and Jounouchi—his "second-in-command"—hid the money. He counted it all up; he had enough to buy a decent meal for everyone to share. He pocketed the cash, grabbed his coat, and went out whistling.

He strolled down the streets casually; he didn't really care if anyone recognized him as the leader of the Domino Gang, no one in this town actually cared anyway. No had ever reported them to the police before…

When he got to the store, he saw a sign in the window that made him stop in his tracks.

**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:**

**WHOEVER SEES A MEMBER OF THE DOMINO GANG**

**PLEASE REPORT IT TO THE POLICE**

**ANYONE WHO REPORTS ANY INFORMATION**

**WILL BE GRANTED A REWARD**

**THANK YOU**

Now Yami was a little concerned. When he was sure no one was looking, he snatched the paper from the window and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he brought the hood up on his jacket to make sure to hide his hair and face; his hair would be a dead giveaway after all.

He was half-tempted to turn around and go back home, but the money weighed heavy in his pocket and he thought of everyone's excited faces when he came back with food. He sighed and trudged through the store. He would just get in, get out, and get the hell out of this area of town.

He kept his head down as he walked, not paying attention to who may have been in front of him or who was in his path. But when he turned down a random aisle, he had a full, head-on collision with someone else.

He caught himself before he fell over but he didn't even realize that his hood fell off. He about to apologize to the person he ran into and move on his way whenever he heard a familiar condescending voice say,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Yami. It's been a while since I've seen you."

Yami's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to growl as he looked up and came face to face with Seto Kaiba.

He pulled his hood back over his head and snorted. "Oh, it's just Kaiba. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left this place because it was too 'far beneath you.'"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't get too excited, Yami; I won't be staying here for long."

"Why _are_ you here?" Yami asked. Yami tried to tell himself that he didn't care; he should just turn around and walk away, but something kept him there.

"Atem invited me."

Yami felt his breath catch in his throat.

Seto smirked; he could tell that what he said affected Yami. "What is it, Yami? Haven't spoken to Atem lately? Well, if you haven't, let me just tell you that he is doing just _fine_. He even plans on proposing to his boyfriend today." Seto found a strange satisfaction in knowing so much more than Yami.

Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "That's fan-fucking-tastic. Next time you see him, tell him that I'm happy for him." Then he walked past Seto, brushing his shoulder as he went by.

After Yami had gotten everything he needed from the store, he walked home in a daze. He didn't even realize that he was not walking the usual way back home.

Atem…getting married? To who? When? Not that he cared or anything! Yami sighed; who was he kidding? Of course he cared, why wouldn't he care about his own brother's future? But it wasn't like Atem cared for Yami's, so why should Yami care about Atem in the first place.

This is what Yami had been telling himself the whole walk but he still couldn't convince himself for that to be the truth.

Even though he hadn't talked to his brother since he abandoned him, he still loved him.

_Elsewhere ~_

Heba skipped back home, feeling like he was walking on air. What a beautiful day! What a wonderful day! He was all giggling and bubbly and couldn't stop staring at the ring on his finger. He didn't even think about what Yuugi would say; he just wanted to scream it to the world that he was engaged to the man he loved!

"Ryou!" he cried as he neared his neighbor's house. He walked through the front gate and saw one of his closest friends sitting on the porch and reading. "Ryou!" he cried happily, running up to him and hugging the boy before he had a chance to put his book down.

Ryou let out a startled squeak. "Heba? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" he squealed happily. "But I'm engaged!" he cried as he shoved his left hand in Ryou's face.

Ryou's eyes widened whenever he saw the simple, silver gold band around Ryou's left ring finger. Instead of a jewel, there was an inscription that read: FOREVER.

Ryou joined Heba in his squealing and hugged him back tightly. "Heba! That is such wonderful news! I am so happy for you!" They started giggling and squealing like excited teenage girls.

One of their neighbors and close friends—Malik—was walking by Ryou's house when he heard the screams. He was caught off guard by the sudden noise and almost tripped over his own two feet. He looked around wildly to make sure no one else saw him stumble and then quickly hopped over the white-painted fence into Ryou's front yard.

He saw Ryou and Heba chatting excitedly on the front porch. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked as they approached them.

"Heba is engaged!" Ryou announced, still giddy.

Malik smiled; he was obviously happy for his friend but he wasn't going over the top. His mind was on something else. "That is great, Heba; I'm really happy for you. But have you told Yuugi yet?"

This seemed to deflate Heba's happy mood; he became solemn as he looked at the band around his finger. "Well, no, not yet."

Malik gave Heba a stern look.

"It just happened!" Heba said quickly to defend himself. "And I want to wait until I can tell Yuugi with Atem there, you know?"

"Tell me what?"

Everyone jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Yuugi standing in the gate with bags of groceries in his hands and his head tilted curiously in the cutest of ways.

Heba pursed his lips and stood up to walk over to his little brother, making sure to keep his hands clasped behind his back. "Hey, Yuugi," he said. "You're back earlier than I thought you would be."

Yuugi shrugged indifferently. "Didn't really need much." He looked around Heba at his two other friends, who were suddenly avoiding eye contact with him. He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "What's up?"

Heba sighed. "Yuugi, I need to tell you something but you have to promise me not to freak out."

The uneasiness spread to his chest. "Heba, you're scaring me."

The older twin quickly shook his head as a way of reassurance. "No, its not anything bad. But Yuugi…" Heba took a deep breath. "I'm engaged." He showed Yuugi his left hand and Yuugi immediately noticed the ring that was not there that morning.

The bags were dropped on the sidewalk.

Yuugi looked down at the ground to try and hide his tears from Heba, but his brother saw them. Yuugi's whole body was shaking as he felt like a rug was just pulled out from under him and he kept falling and falling and falling and… His big brother, the person he leaned on all of his life, was leaving him.

"So…you're done with me now, is that it?" Yuugi asked in a quiet voice to try and hide the shakiness.

"What?"

"You're done with me now," Yuugi said louder. "You don't need to love me anymore now that you have Atem. You don't need me at all anymore, huh?"

Heba gaped; how could his brother think that way? He loved him! "No, Yuugi, it's not like that. I still…" He reached out to hold Yuugi's hand but the boy snatched it away and held it firmly to his chest.

Then he finally looked up at Heba and the older saw how red and puffy his eyes were. His beautiful amethyst eyes were shining with diamond like tears and those same tears left dirty trails down his face and then dripping off his chin.

"No," was all Yuugi said before he turned around and ran away, ignoring Heba when he called for him.

All Yuugi could focus on were his thoughts. He didn't even see or know where he was going, he was still blinded from his tears.

This was it; Yuugi was finally alone. There was no one left for him to be with. His parents were dead, his grandfather wouldn't live forever, and now Heba had someone new to love and cherish for the rest of his life. Where did that leave Yuugi? All on his own.

It would be best if he just died! No one needed him!

Without realizing it, Yuugi ran into the street in front of an incoming car. All he heard was the sound of a load horn and someone screaming—he did not know if it were him or someone else—and then he was on the ground.

-/-

**Ranko: That was fun!**

**Yami: Damn it! I thought I was going to be a badass and then you made me have feelings! Thanks a lot, Ranko!**

**Ranko: Life's a bitch like that. So anyway, family is the most important thing in my life so this story is kind of a tribute to them. Besides focusing on romance, there will also be a lot of family related matters, as you saw in the first chapter. **

**Yuugi: So tell Ranko what you thought in your review! **

**Ranko: Like it? Hate it? Favorite part? Least favorite part? Mistakes? What you want me to do next? I'm not picky! Love you all!**


End file.
